heathclifffandomcom-20200215-history
Heathcliff Wiki
Welcome to the Heathcliff Wiki, an informative collaboration that has been alive and running since February 17th, 2011 with pages, images, and edits! This wiki is a resourceful website providing any information from the Heathcliff franchise, comics, and television productions. Users are advised to come join the team and to edit any of our articles! If you have any questions, please feel free to message one of our active Admins, PinkSquid5, Timmypizza, or TeeJay87. We hope you enjoy your time on the Heathcliff Wiki! Which Heathcliff show is your favorite? Heathcliff and Dingbat Heathcliff and Marmaduke Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats All of them! Who is your favorite Heathcliff character? Heathcliff Sonja Iggy Nutmeg Mr. Nutmeg Mrs. Nutmeg All of them! Who is your favorite Catillac Cats character? Wordsworth Mungo Hector Riff-Raff Cleo All of them! Editing: *Getting Started *Article Stubs Main Navigation: *Media *Characters *Episodes *Transcripts *Cast Admins' Profiles: *PinkSquid5 *Timmypizza The following list displays all of the status updates for the '''Heathcliff Wiki', with the most recent update appearing first:'' December Update 2019 Seasons greetings everyone! I know it may too soon to say that, but I personally think that after Thanksgiving is the perfect time to get ready for the holidays! As far as the Heathcliff Wikia, we have a new Admin/Bureaucrat! Please welcome TeeJay87, a member whose been here on this Wikia for quite a while, even longer than me! If any of you want to be an Admins/Bureaucrat, feel free to ask me, but please note that I only give it to people I feel deserve it! I think thats it for now, stay tuned for 2020 and happy holidays for everyone reading this! -PinkSquid5 (12/01/2019) October Update 2019 Hello everyone! It has been a while, hasn't it? It seems to me that the Heathcliff Wiki Community has been growing! Someone finally added to the Discussions page which is nice and 16 people have participated in the Polls found on the Home Page! I'm happy to say that this Wiki, what used to be lonely and secluded, is finally finding some love from all of you reading this! Keep being awesome and I'll see you guys online! -PinkSquid5 (10/23/2019) June Update 2019 Hello Heathcliff Community! This is my update for the end of June! I have to say, I've been really busy with school and drawing, but its nice to see that Timmypizza is still here to keep this Wiki alive and thriving! I'm not sure if I will include an update for July or if I should even create these little update messages every month for all of you to read! If you have any questions, like always, you can talk to my by visiting my Message Wall! See you all real soon and take care! -PinkSquid5 (6/25/2019) Update for April 2019 Hello everyone once again! I have recently added an additional column to our home page! I'm not sure what to add, so I will try to post my latest Community Board update to this column! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to message me, I would love to hear what you fans would like to see! Have an amazing day everyone! :D -PinkSquid5 (4/14/2019) Domain Change Success Greetings everyone! The time has came, and the Heathcliff Wiki has had a slight URL adjustment! The URL now reads https://heathcliff.fandom.com/wiki/Heathcliff_Wiki instead of before, which read https://heathcliff.wikia.com/wiki/Heathcliff_Wiki. However, in order to access a page on our FANDOM, both URL work in the same way. This means that if you use “wikia” in the link, it’ll redirect to “fandom”. Any questions? Feel free to contact one of the Admins! Have an excellent day and Happy Valentine’s Day! :D -PinkSquid5 (2/13/2019) Domain Change Update Hello everyone! As a some of you may already know, a majority of Wikis have been changing their URL from “wikia” to “fandom”. The same applies to the Heathcliff Wiki, so in the upcoming week or two, you may be seeing changes done to our website! If you want to know more about this change, this link may be of assistance! If you have any questions, feel free to message one of us, the Admins! Have an excellent Valentine’s Day! Love you all! -PinkSquid5 (2/7/2019) Welcome Hello everyone and welcome to the Heathcliff Wiki! A big special welcome to all of the new editors that have recently joined our team and the extensive support from all you Heathcliff fans! Although this wiki has been around for many years, it still hasn’t received the amount of attention as other FANDOMS include and I am helping to fix that! My name is PinkSquid5, and you will be seeing me a lot around this Wiki! XD I have recently added a new Discussion board, polls on the main page, this Wiki’s woodmark, and this new Community page, so I am continuing to add new features that will help us grow as a community! If you have any questions, please feel free to either ask me or my other fellow admin, Timmypizza! We hope you enjoy your time here on our Wiki and please be aware that a majority of the pages found here are either incomplete or in need of attention, and we recommend anyone interested and anyone who may know information about Heathcliff to begin editing! Thank you for reading this and have a great day! :D -PinkSquid5 (1/10/2019) Category:General wiki templates